herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Conroy
Jack Conroy is the main protagonist of Disney's 1991 live-action film White Fang, and a minor character in the 1994 sequel White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf. He was portrayed by Ethan Hawke. Biography ''White Fang'' Jack travels to Alaska to find his deceased father's claim to find gold with the help of his father's friend, Alex Larson. He arrives in Skagway, where he encounters a cruel-hearted dogfighter named Beauty Smith and gets pickpocketed by him, but not before he informs him about the Chilkoot divide. He reaches the pass and manages to climb his way up, where he finally meets Alex Larson and his sidekick, Skunker. Alex reluctantly agrees to have him along and they travel to the claim, while being stalked by a pack of wolves led by a female wolf named Kiche. While trying to get across a steep slope, Jack slips and Dutch's corpse slips out of the coffin. He walks onto the ice to get the ammo, despite Skunker's warnings and falls through the ice. The pair manage to rescue him and warm him up. The following night, they encounter Kiche and her wolf pack. Skunker wound Kiche and tries to rescue one of their sled dogs, but ends up getting mauled to death by the wolves. The wolves return and begin stalking them until Jack and Alex fend them off. The wolves return the next morning and attack the pair until a group of mushers manage to rescue him. He later encounters a wolf pup, who happens to be Kiche's offspring and tries to call him over, but he flees. Jack and Alex bury Dutch's corpse and continue their journey to Klondike City, where they meet Alex's love interest, Belinda Casey. They later travel to a Native American village, where he meets a chief named Grey Beaver and White Fang, the same wolfdog he encountered when he was a pup. Jack tries to pet him, but Beaver discourages him, telling him that dogs are for work, not friendship. The next morning, Jack ventures outside the village, where he gets attacked by a bear until White Fang intervenes and fends it off. Jack awards him with a piece of jerky for saving his life and he and Alex leave. They finally reach the claim and Alex promises to work the mine if Jack teaches him to read. They eventually head back to Klondike City, where they encounter White Fang being severely injured by a bulldog in Beauty Smith's fight. He breaks up the fight and claims White Fang as a restitution for the money he lost to Smith months earlier. He eventually manages to tame White Fang and they finally manage to find gold at the mine. They head over to the assayer in Klondike City, unaware that they are being followed by Smith. They head back to the claim and Alex informs Jack about a hotel that was owned by his father. They are attacked by Smith and his men, but White Fang defeats them and they turn them over to the mounties. Alex informs Jack that White Fang can't come with him and he reluctantly decides to set him free into the wild. He forces White Fang away, but eventually decides to stay at the cabin, where he and White Fang are happily reunited. ''White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf'' Jack makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the sequel, where he writes a letter to his friend, Henry Casey and promises to return to the claim after the destruction of the 1906 earthquake in San Francisco. Trivia *He is based on Weedon Scott from the original novel by Jack London. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Nurturer Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cowards